Five Galleons and a book on Nogtails
by laurennjenks
Summary: Fred Weasley II has been keeping the fact that he's gay a secret from everyone, even his best mate. All he needs is someone to come along and give him a bit of advice.


**QFFL Round 8.**

 **Wigtown Wanderers, Chaser 1.**

 **Prompts weren't in on time.**

 **Chosen character : Fred Weasley II**

 **...**

James clicked his fingers in front of Fred's face.

"Fred! Mate, did you hear what i just said?"

Fred's eyes snapped to James. He had been admiring the muscled physique of William Wood, chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Uhh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we need to go, we're meeting Dom for dinner, remember?"

Fred's eyes flickered towards Will again.

"You go ahead, i need to finish off that history of magic essay."

James frowned at his best friend but nodded and left.

Fred leaned over his book, pretending to read. Truth is he'd always known that something was different. He didn't see the attraction of girls, not in the way James did. He looked up again. Will was the biggest flirt of sixth year. He flirted with anyone regardless of their house or gender. Willl looked up and made eye contact with Fred. He smirked and winked. Fred licked his lips and smiled back. He got up and began to cross the room until someone suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Hey Fred."

Lysander Scamander. Why was Lysander always in the way when Fred was trying to do something in secret?

"Uh, hi Lys. I'm just in the middle of-" began Fred, trying to step around Lysander. He accidentally hit the books out of the other boy's hands. He tried to help Lysander pick up the books as quickly as possible. By the time he stood up again,Will had already gone. He sighed and handed the last book back to Lysander.

"You working on that History of magic essay too?" asked Lysander, following Fred back to the desk and sitting beside him.

"Yep," grunted Fred.

The pair worked in silence for the next few hours, occasionally asking each other questions. It was near to the closing time of the library and hardly anyone was left in there.

"You know, Will is a bit promiscuous. You could choose someone a lot better," said Lysander calmly, without looking up from his parchment.

Fred's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Fred, his voice going slightly squeaky.

"Homosexuality is much more accepted these days, I don't know why you're-" began Lysander, before being interrupted by Fred putting his hands over his face.

"Lysander, shut your mouth," whispered Fred, glancing around to check no one had overheard. He removed his hand and sat down.

"How did you know?" he mumbled. Lysander shrugged, finishing off a sentence on his parchment.

"I didn't know you were keeping it a secret,"

"Yeah, well, you better keep your mouth shut," said Fred harshly, packing up his things. He got up to leave. Lysander quickly got to his feet and pulled Fred by his wrist to stop him leaving.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I won't tell anyone," he said frowning. Lysander had never been good at being tactful. Words tended to come out of his mouth before his mind had processed them. Even when he did think about what he was saying, he'd often been told he was too blunt. "I just don't think it's anything to be ashamed of."

Fred furrowed his brow and sighed. "it's fine Lys, i'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I don't think anyone would have a problem with it. Your family don't seem old fashioned, and you and James are best friends. He probably knows, or at least suspects," said Lysander absentmindedly.

Fred looked as if he'd just seen a werewolf.

"No, he can't… you don't think… do you?" he spluttered.

Lysander smirked at Fred's distress and shrugged.

"Probably. Lorcan knew way before I told him."

Books tumbled out of Fred's arms and slammed to the floor with a loud thud. This earned them a disapproving look from Madam Pince. Lysander bent down to help Fred collect his books.

"You're… y'know...gay?" whispered Fred. Lysander nodded in response. The two boys exited the library and walked along the corridor. As Lysander turned to head to Ravenclaw tower, he grabbed Fred's wrist once more.

"Look, Fred, I know it's a big deal for you to be open about this, so i'm not going to tell anyone. I give you my word. But, you're never truly living, unless you're comfortable living as yourself."

Fred nodded. Lysander patted him on the shoulder.

 **...**

Over the next few weeks, Fred began to spend more time with Lysander. Lysander turned out to be one of the most sarcastic people Fred had ever met, as well as one of the most kind and one of the most annoying. Fred was sitting opposite James eating dinner. They were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"I think we'll be fine. Johnson's not playing because of an injured shoulder, which means they'll have to use their reserve keeper O'Malley, and we saw what he was like against Ravenclaw last year," finished James. Fred nodded enthusiastically, swallowing a mouthful of potato. "Do you want to go fly for a bit later on?"

"Can't, meeting Lys to get a start on this Car of Magical Creatures presentation.!

"Oh okay," replied James, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Lysander, that's all."

Fred swallowed. "Don't worry Jam, you're still my best friend," laughed Fred nervously.

 **…**

"So, a unicorn tail is used for what?"

"Potions, wand cores and first aid."

"Uch, it feels like i'm writing that potions essay all over again."

Lysander laughed and slid a piece of parchment across the desk to Fred. Fred picked it up curiously. Whenever Lysander wanted to talk about something without anyone else knowing, he always passed notes to Fred.

 _You look nice today._

Fred smiled. He had to admit that over the past few weeks, he had grown quite fond of the blond haired Ravenclaw. He had become someone that Fred could confide in and talk to, especially about things he didn't necessarily want to talk to James about. He had also definitely noticed Lysander's lean physique when he reached to get books from high shelves.

He scribbled on the parchment and nervously shoved it over to Lysander.

 _You don't look so bad yourself._

Lysander smirked and bit his lip. Fred's chest tightened at the sight.

"Do you still have my book on nogtails?" asked Lysander casually.

"Uh, yeah, it's up in my dorm. Do you need it?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Lorcan needs it to prove a point to Lily about something."

Fred chuckled. His cousin was so stubborn that he was sure not even a book would enable Lorcan to convince her.

The boys made their way to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady looked disapprovingly at Fred as he led Lysander through the portrait. It was not unheard of for members of other houses to visit each other's common rooms but Lysander's presence gained some curious and incredulous looks from the other Gryffindors.

"Just here to get a book back," announced Lysander, holding up his hands in mock- surrender before following Fred up to his dormitory.

Fred opened the door to find his room empty of people.

"I don't think the Ravenclaw dorms are ever this quiet."

Fred shrugged in response. "Probably all down the Quidditch pitch."

He began rummaging around his trunk until he pulled out the book he was looking for. He handed Lysander the book but instead of stepping back, Lysander took another step forward, putting himself inches away from Fred. Fred's heart began pounding in his chest. He swallowed hard.

"Fred… I… Can I?"

Fred didn't respond, he stared into Lysander's bright blue eyes. Lysander leaned in and pressed his lips against Fred's. Lysander's lips felt soft against Fred's, so much so that Fred was so lost in the moment that he forgot to kiss back. Just as Lysander began to pull away Fred put his hand at the back or Lysander's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. As the boys gave in to weeks of tension, their kiss became more passionate. Lysander ran his hands through Fred's hair and ran his tongue across Fred's lips. Fred gasped at the sensation and Lysander took the opportunity to explore the inside of Fred's mouth with his tongue. Their tongues battled for domination and Lysander pushed Fred gently down onto the bed so he was leaning over him. He shifted his hips, causing friction between their bodies, provoking a moan from Fred.

Suddenly the door slammed open. The two boys remained in the same position but turned to look up at the door. James paused for a second, taking in the situation, before coughing.

"Lysander. Fred," he said in greeting. James crossed the room whilst pulling off his gloves. He threw them onto his bed and pulled out a magazine from his trunk.

Meanwhile, Lysander and Fred remained in their previous position.

"Uhh… James? You okay?" asked Fred, when James began to exit the room again. James paused at the door and looked back at them.

"You're my best mate. If you're happy, i'm happy," he replied simply. "Though Dom owes me five galleons. I said you two were a thing," chuckled James.


End file.
